While it is ideal fore broadband wireless communication device to be able to roam from one part of the world to another, wireless communication spectra are heavily regulated and controlled by individual countries or regional authorities. It also seems inevitable that each country or region will have its own different spectral band for broadband wireless communications. Furthermore, even within a country or region, a wireless operator may own and operate on a broadband spectrum that is different in frequency and bandwidth from other operators. The existing and future bandwidth variety presents a unique challenge in designing a broadband wireless communication system and demands flexibility and adaptability.
Multi-carrier communication systems are designed with a certain degree of flexibility. In a multi-carrier communication system such as multi-carrier code division multiple access (MC-CDMA) and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), information is multiplexed on subcarriers that are mutually orthogonal in the frequency domain. Design flexibility is a result of the ability to manipulate parameters such as the number of subcarriers and the sampling frequency. For example, by using a different sampling frequency, a DVB-T (Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial) device is capable of receiving signals broadcasted from a DVB-T station that is operating on a 6-, 7-, or 8-MHz bandwidth.
However, the change in the time-domain structure brings about a series of system problems. A varying sampling rate alters the symbol length, frame structure, guard time, prefix, and other time-domain properties, which adversely affects the system behavior and performance. For example, the MAC layer and even the layers above have to keep track of all the time-domain parameters in order to perform other network functions such as handoff, and thereby the complexity of the system will exponentially increase. In addition, the change in symbol length causes control and signaling problems and the change in the frame structure may cause unacceptable jitters in some applications such as voice over IP. A practical and feasible solution for multi-carrier communication with variable channel bandwidth is desirable.